<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Kill by MockingBirdsDontSing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823532">Double Kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingBirdsDontSing/pseuds/MockingBirdsDontSing'>MockingBirdsDontSing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Black is just chill, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Foreplay, Fucking, Graphic Description, Held Down, Horror, Killing, Kissing, Knifeplay, Lemon, Marking, Murder, Orange is kind of annoying, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pink is sus, Possessive Sex, Psychopath, Rough Sex, Smut, Thriller, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, black's kind of a coward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingBirdsDontSing/pseuds/MockingBirdsDontSing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the second day in the Skeld and all the crewmates had finally settled and adapted to their surroundings. The only objectives they all have is to complete their assigned task and that's what Black is trying to do. All he ever wanted was to travel in space and not come across any possible dangers and difficulties. This becomes hard when the Imposter sets her eyes on him and now he's in some deep shit.</p><p>My ever first collab fanfiction based on Among Us.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                   </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Double Kill</strong>
</p><p>An Among us collab Fanfic featuring Black and Pink.</p><p>Third person POV written by MockingBirdsDontSing, Black's POV written by glucose_guard1an.</p><p>epic fanart drawn by glucose_guard1an please don't claim it as your own.</p><p> </p><p>heed the tags and warnings there will be graphic description of gore and this is also nsfw, warnings will be forewarned in notes at the beginning. many thanks to my friend who did the collab with me, its her first time typing smut lmao.</p><p>hope you enjoy reading this &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Always in Electricals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orange and Black do tasks. Black knows something isn't right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter contains:<br/>-blood and gore<br/>- graphic descriptions<br/>- death threats<br/>- violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Third person POV</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First things first!” his arrogant voice was heard among the chatter of the crewmates contemplating on which duty they should begin with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the second day in the Skeld and all the crewmates were finally accustomed to their surroundings. Since early in the morning, the cafeteria had been enlightened with the ship’s noises and people’s gossip - and now that there were errands to complete, the atmosphere of the place was expected to be a bit tranquil since everyone had tasks somewhere else.</p>
<p>Black had sensed something different in the air, something sinister and malicious, the feeling of discomfort wouldn’t clear away. His worries and thoughts were disturbed by Orange’s irritating voice.</p>
<p>“Says here that I have a task in electrical, what about you black?”</p>
<p>Orange smiles through his helmet as he faces towards him, waiting for black’s response. Ever since the inky coloured astronaut stepped into this ship, Orange wouldn’t stop bragging of how he was one of the top students in his class and how grateful he was accepted into this mission - Honestly, Black couldn’t bother dealing with his boastful talk and decided to just ignore him. He looked at his map and began to walk to the navigator with Orange trailing behind. </p>
<p>As black finally reached the navigator, he commenced on uploading data all while Orange was leaning on the wall next to black. He couldn’t take it anymore, Orange’s presence was exasperating and black was sure he was going to rip out the tangerine colored crewmate's tongue and his whistling wasn’t making the moment any better. </p>
<p>“Could you please stop the fucking whistling-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BEEP BEEP BEEP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siren blared and swept through the ship, making everyone halt and drop their equipment. Black turned away and looked over to where Orange was standing, but he disappeared. </p>
<p>Fuck. The reactor. Everyone was heading to the reactor.</p>
<p>The ravened astronaut bolted, heading towards the reactor and following other familiar crewmates who were desperate to mend it. As Black ran past electrical, he saw a glimpse of Orange with his back towards the entrance. Something wasn’t right. The same discomfort feeling reappeared making him visibly anxious. The alarm had finally stopped its bellow, indicating relief and everyone simmered down- all finally returning to their usual tasks. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Fucking hell. Made me run here for no reason.’</em>
</p>
<p>Black proceeded to turn back around to finish off his task. He could already hear the rest of the crewmates returning to their station, the tapping sound emitting from the metal floor as they all fled back. </p>
<p>Electrical. </p>
<p>He remembered seeing Orange in electricals. What was he doing there anyway? Why didn't he run to the reactor as everyone else has? It was really strange for him to do another task when something more important needed fixing. There was that feeling once more, urging black to stay away but at the same time, it encouraged him to go and investigate; satisfy his curiosity. Black made his way to electricals, his footsteps echoing among the deserted hallway- eliciting in uneasiness; he had never seen this place so quiet and eerie, with not a single person running around. He was used to the noisy atmosphere that all this silence almost appeared surreal. No running engine noises, no mechanical whining and not a single soul here.</p>
<p>Once reached the designated room, the astronaut blindly touched the wall, searching for the source of light since it was pitch black inside. Eventually, he managed to find the switch. The back of the room was darkly faded and black couldn’t make out what was in there. </p>
<p>“Orange..? Orange! Where the fuck are you?” Black called out but there was no response.</p>
<p>“Orange for fuck sake I saw you in here-” He couldn’t finish his sentence due to a horrible and gruesome scene that unfolded right in front of him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Orange. But only parts of him. The rest of him was smeared on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His stomach looked like it had been ruthlessly torn open, organs slipping out and dropping to the floor; his arms dissected and drenched in blood. A knife jabbed inside his flesh, cutting through the skin, fat and muscle; and above all the powerful fragrance of fresh blood gushing from the open wounds. </p>
<p>The wounds were fresh, meaning that the killer was either still here or somewhere nearby. </p>
<p>Black took a step back, shying away from the horror that laid there all splayed on the floor.</p>
<p>“What.. the actual..f-fuck.” He gasped. “I need to go and alert the others-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think not.” a feminine voice could be heard from the shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black instantly whipped his head towards the dark pitched side of the room, heart racing and fear boosting through his veins. A brief moment of silence followed after these words echoed through the half dimly lit room. For a few seconds, Black could’ve sworn he caught a flash of pink.</p>
<p>He was right. </p>
<p>A rose-colored astronaut stepped out of the shadows, holding a bloodied blade flashing in their hand. Black’s mouth parted, not a whimper came out. He couldn’t stop staring at the knife in the murderer’s hand. “Pink. Is this your doing?” the question slipped out of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Would you rat me out if I said yes?” She questioned back. </p>
<p>“Fuck yes, of course, I would! I'm not letting you get away.” That was it. He stormed towards the entrance in hope to escape but luck didn’t seem to agree with him. The door gave out a metal roar before slamming shut. Black halted almost accidentally slamming himself on the door.</p>
<p>“What the absolute fuck-” </p>
<p>“If you thought I was going to let you go this easily, then there’s something wrong in that thick skull of yours.” she mocked.</p>
<p>Black started banging his fists on the metal door; his eyes seeking for anything that could help him unlock the door that was preventing him from escaping the horror. “Shit shit shit shit!” now he was starting to panic even more.</p>
<p>In the back of black’s mind, he hoped for this to be a dream; A nightmare where he could wake up from and feel the relief knowing that any of this isn’t real. He expected to be waking up at any moment, still in the cramped room with the other crewmates still resting peacefully in their small beds. But nothing. No matter how many times he mentally counted to three, the female in pink began moving closer and closer, towards his small muscular form. Madness and derange hid behind her helmet and knife in her hand. It was like a hungry, bloodthirsty wolf creeping slowly its prey before attacking and devouring it.</p>
<p>Hearing her footsteps, he turned around; giving her an almost dangerous glare as if he were to dare her to take another step. Pink only found his intimidating glare quite amusing. The thought of him trying to not show any fear made her chuckle in delight. This is all a game to her - a game which she has control. </p>
<p>In a few strides, Pink was a few breaths behind black. She brought the knife up and leaned against his neck, cutting through the suit’s fabric and gently indenting the skin. </p>
<p>“Don’t do this pink. You’re not going to get anything from this.” Black breathed through his helmet.</p>
<p>“I recommend you stay silent and try not to move to make things easier for both of us. Plus it’ll be kind of quick.” Pink added more pressure to the blade on his exposed skin, drawing out blood which dribbled from the newly formed cut. Black mentally panicked. He had to do something and he had to do it right now.</p>
<p>“Hey. no, stop that stop!” </p>
<p>The blade continued to jab into his skin more. </p>
<p>“Look pink I can give you whatever you want just stop this. I swear I’ll do anything you want, just name it and I'll gladly do it just stop hurting me!” </p>
<p>The room became deathly silent. The feeling of something sharp punctuating the skin was no more. Is he finally dead? Is he finally free from the torture? Black slowly opened his eyelids, not knowing what to expect. He was still in the same damn room; on the floor with pink silently still behind him. Wait, why isn’t she ending him right now? </p>
<p>“Did you say… anything?” she broke the silence with those words. </p>
<p>“I d-did?” Black was not sure what she was referring to. </p>
<p>“Don’t act stupid right now you know what you said, now answer me.” she threatened him, bringing back the knife to the bleeding gash on his neck. Black squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a soft whine by feeling the weapon pressing dangerously against his throat. He didn't like this at all. </p>
<p>“I'm waiting.” </p>
<p>He opened his eyes again only meeting with pink’s annoyed expression. She was waiting for an answer. Black cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“Y-yes. Anything you desire. Just let me live.” He whispered out. Pink looked down for a moment, almost as if she was making quiet decisions to herself.</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll accept your deal. You do what I command, in exchange I'll spare you. For now.” </p>
<p>Black mentally cursed to himself. What the fuck has he gotten himself into. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Well, to begin with, you don’t say shit of what you saw right now. And you will back me up whenever someone suspects me as an imposter.” Pink stated clearly. Black grimaced at this.</p>
<p>“Anything else?” His voice came out as a whimper which he immediately regretted having done.</p>
<p>The female in pink smiled. She leaned in more and slowly travelled downwards, nuzzling the side of his neck. Her lips felt light as a butterfly’s wing, tickling his skin making him quiver in anticipation. He turned his head on the opposite side, whispering quiet moans all while pink was playing with him. “Ngh-” he grimaced. The same blaring alarm from before shrieked, lights flashing bright red which snatched Black’s attention from Pink. He could hear the crewmate on the other side of the door running towards where the reactor was.</p>
<p>Oh no. The reactor.  </p>
<p>He turned around only to see that pink had stopped her foreplay and now had a small electronic device in her hands, smirking at the glowing screen it emitted. </p>
<p>“That should keep them distracted.” she sniggered. </p>
<p>It finally made sense. The reactor didn’t randomly malfunction by itself. The reactor had been sabotaged. This was all Pink’s evil doings. He turned his head towards her. He wishes he hadn’t done that.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>smut in the next chapter cya</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Painting walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black tries to play along but soon he just can't resist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut ahead. hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Black’s POV</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“Oh, and don’t mind if I make things a little bit more interesting.’’, pink smirked as she said that.</p>
<p>“You’re fucked up…’’ right now, my body was paralyzed with fear; it was hard to not reveal it. </p>
<p>I had to play along.</p>
<p>I turned back to Orange’s corpse. She really mutilated his body and there’s no fucking remorse written on any of her. What type of person would do that? Oh right, she’s no person- she’s a monster. These thoughts made all of my blood rush south. I gritted my teeth.  She lifted her head to meet my dark chocolate eyes. I don't know what’s about her, but for some unknown reason the way she looks at me makes me aroused. The adrenaline in my body made me hyperventilate, She began to take off her bloody helmet, it filled me with rage, such a monster deserves the worst, I'll make sure she screams. I’ll make sure she won’t be able to think straight; i’ll make sure she won’t be stable after this. Her strawberry blond locks fell out of the suit, her ruby red eyes fixated at me. </p>
<p>Pink’s hands launched at my abdomen and made me drop onto the metal floor, my head felt the impact; I didn't have the time to react to pain. The bottom of my suit got ripped by her immense strength; the knife also trailing down from the collar, smiling when I shivered in response. My chest had been exposed and sooner the rest of my lower region had been revealed. </p>
<p>“So the rumours were true huh?’’ she giggled gazing down at my member, it was already erecting, ready for anything she had up her sleeve. Why am I reacting to this? </p>
<p>“My, my, am I that appealing to you? I guess I'll just take the opportunity. ‘’. </p>
<p>Taking off her gloves, she exposed her pale hands and steadily began to stroke my hood. It was very unskillful, but she knew what she was doing. She then sped up her pace, making me jerk when she did. I can feel my cheeks warm up. She had her helmet off, I couldn’t bare breathing in this headgear anymore; I had to indicate I was suffocating. I reached my working up as high as it could be raised, but then it got held on down to the ground by her other arm. “You aren’t getting any special treatment, although, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I want you alive.’’, her body weight dragged onto mine as she picked me up and unscrewed the helmet off my head. At last, I finally get to enjoy this as well. </p>
<p>She leaned her head in, she placed her soft lips onto mine. It felt too good, far too good, I couldn’t resist. Am I craving affection or is this woman truly alluring? </p>
<p>Pink hesitated for a moment, “Oh I just can't wait any longer black, give it to me. now!”, she groaned as she slid off her trousers and moaned in anticipation. Her ass was bigger than our helmets combined. She sat near my legs and rubbed her pussy against my cock. This felt exquisite.</p>
<p>I started to breathe deeper, each breath closer and closer to an orgasm. She seemed to be enjoying it as well, she slid my member into her wet pussy, bit by bit. She too started to have little orgasms as she went deeper, provoking my cock even more. I didn’t want to, but I had to. I tried my best not to look into her direction, but when she caught my eyes I saw her stick two of her fingers in her mouth as she bounced on my dick. She did such a good job, I wanted to repay her, I need this monster to see stars. </p>
<p>Pink took a look at my face, at first she was very dismissive of how I even felt. To me, the peak of her sympathy was taking off my helmet to breathe, but that changed after what she screamed at me. </p>
<p>“BLACK! FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD, MAKE ME CUM!”. She lost her guard, it was my turn to be in charge. I pulled her out and plunged her down resulting in her ass sticking up in the air for my member to successfully enter.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t mind if I ate you out first would you?”, I whispered from behind. She smirks and whines, “Have your fucking way with me then.”</p>
<p>That’s all I needed to hear.</p>
<p>I grabbed her by her hips and licked her clit, thrusting my tongue into her hole. She moaned, loud. She tasted so sweet, I couldn’t stop. I made sure to stroke every bit of her with my skilled tongue, thrusting it in and out. I shove two fingers in my mouth and covered them in my saliva, inserting them into her hole. The body fluids were dripping from her entrance as I fingered her, picking up the pace slowly. She rocked her hips in enjoyment. She needed more. I slowly licked her fluids from my fingers one last time to savour the flavour. My cock was bulging hard, her pussy was throbbing. I can't take it anymore. I jammed my cock inside of her making her squeal and clench, then moan louder than ever. This turned me on even more. I thrusted even harder and harder each time, her juicy ass clapping louder than the sirens. I dived into her throat, my chest barely brushing her back. “B-black- ngh~” she moaned as my hot slimy tongue came in contact with her sensitive skin, giving her a slow lick. I bit down on her hard, making sure to leave a mark- Her yelping and whining was driving me insane; i fucking need her. my cock throbbed once more as I was about to cum, slowing down my pace. </p>
<p>“Ah fuck, I’m about to paint your walls white, baby.” </p>
<p>Pink, on the other hand, was experiencing dismissive nirvana getting railed by me. Her mind went blank, I could tell  she didn’t care about anything at all.  I jammed this truck in her, her face was red as she hyperventilated, moaning when she could. </p>
<p>Finally, pink received the final blow as I thrust my entire dick into her, feeling it spray. Pink groaned and turned her face to me. She was destroyed, her face of defeat covered in sweat and spit. Yet at the same time, she felt relieved. “This was beyond what I expected from you black. You lasted long enough.”, she whimpers in my ear. “Will that make you spare me?”, I dare to ask, fearing the consequences. She wraps her arms around me going in for a kiss as we made out on the floor. </p>
<p>Taking off the rest of her suit she shows me her boobs. I suppose it was a reward for everything huh. I kissed every single bit of her naked body, half moaning after a tiresome fuck session.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Third person POV</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Silence had returned to reign supreme over the dark room. On the floor laid two lone bodies, motionless and limp against the metal floor; heaving breaths and faint tremors that shook from one of them.</p>
<p>Black was breathless. Every part of him felt slimy and disgusting. He sat up and squinted his eyes, being able to merely stare in the dark and nothing more. After laying down for god knows how many hours, his body whined in pain from being against the hard floors. He looked up seeing pink already standing up and back in her suit but she seemed weak and tired by the way she had trouble in getting up.</p>
<p>Chattering noises and footsteps could be heard approaching here, in the hallways. People are coming to electricals. Black quickly rose. They can’t see him like this otherwise he will surely be the blame on Orange’s disappearance, even be ejected off the ship. </p>
<p>“I do want to continue this lovely session, but unfortunately I got more hands in the works,” she said as she dusted out her rose-colored suit. She began limping towards the vent, once reaching it and opening the small cover she slowly crept in, making sure she didn't damage more of her frail and weak body. </p>
<p>“I guess I won't be seeing you anymore.” and she was off, crawling to her escape. </p>
<p><em> What did she mean by that? </em>Black mentally questioned to himself. With no time allowed, the electrical doors had finally opened; revealing three crewmates who seemed desperate for something. “Shit shit shit shit.” he cursed to himself. He swiftly got up, eyeing around his surroundings; looking for an escape but before he could move he heard a rough voice behind him.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank goodness you’re alright black. The rest had been wondering where you had gone!”</p>
<p>It was the general. <em> Shit.  </em></p>
<p>“No time to talk, Orange has been missing do you have any idea where he could be-” the white general couldn't finish his sentence. He looked beyond black and saw Orange, his still dead body splayed on the ground, motionless; Scent of copper reeking from him and no sign of life was displayed from him. The general was petrified. No matter how hard black tries to hide his emotions, fear was written across his blank face. </p>
<p>“Is that Orange?” </p>
<p>Black was in deep shit now.</p>
<p>Honestly, he didn’t know what to say now. He didn’t tell him what happened. He didn’t even try to defend himself. Instead, he bowed his head down in guilt, ashamed to look at his general.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is sir.”</p>
<p>The other crewmates gasped in the disturbance. Gagging noises and whispers could be heard among them; others clenching their eyes shut, too afraid to even peek at the mutilated body. </p>
<p>“General, t-this calls for an emergency meeting.” cyan shyly stated. </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh no. They’re going to get rid of me. </em>
</p>
<p>“You’re right cyan.” the general agreed. </p>
<p>
  <em> No. This can’t be happening. She fucking knew the whole time. She fucking knew. </em>
</p>
<p>“Assemble the rest of the crewmates. We have a traitor to get rid of.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck fuck fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Cyan saluted and runoff to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>
  <em>She fucking lied to me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~The End~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well there goes my first AO3 fanfiction and my friend's first time writing smut. We would love to know what you think about it. feel free to comment your opinions and what me and glucoze_guard1an could do to improve our writing it would be very much appreciated. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading and we hope this satisfied your expectation &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>